Clifford's trial
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Clifford was put on trial for sins that he didn't commit.
At the courtroom of the city, Clifford is summon to court for sins he didn't committed. His defendant is Daffodil and Jorge. The prosecutor is Hitler, Stalin, and Mussolini.

Rosa Park said, "Alright, now will you all rise for the honorable judge Jesus."

So everybody rise for judge Jesus to come. He said, "Okay, let this trial begin. Clifford, you have been sent to court for many sins you have created. Is that right Hitler?"

Hitler said, "Oh yes Jesus. Clifford was lustful, gluttony, greedy, prideful, envious, lazy, and wrathful."

Clifford said, "What? That's a lie."

Daffodil said, "Clifford calm down."

Jesus said, "Hitler, call in your first witness."

Hitler said, "Yes. I call Stalin to the stand."

So Stalin got in the front of the court.

Hitler said, "Stalin. Can you please tell the court in your own word how Clifford is committing all of the seven sins?"

Stalin said, "Why yes Hitler. It all started on a nice morning afternoon. As I was walking, I saw Clifford at the top of the apartment saying that he was the best puppy in the whole wide world."

Clifford said, "I, Clifford the small, red, puppy will soon be the king of the city. I will also take this kingdom as my own hometown."

Stalin said, "I was so mad at Clifford for saying those things. Then later, I saw him being lustful to his own girlfriend Cheri."

Clifford said, "Hey girl, what up?"

Cheri said, "Oh hi Clifford. I'm fine."

Clifford said, "Hey Cheri, do you know what I would desire the most?"

Cheri said, "What?"

Clifford said, "You."

Cheri said, "Me."

Clifford said, "Yes."

Cheri said, "Uh, I'm not sure that would work."

Clifford said, "It will, now kiss me."

Cheri said, "What? No."

Clifford said, "Yes, now do it."

Cheri said, "I said no."

Clifford said, "Now."

Cheri said, "Get away from me."

Cheri ran away from Clifford.

Clifford said, "You'll never escape my love."

Stalin said, "I was so desperate to see why Clifford had to do that. Then that night, I peak outside the windows and saw Clifford who was eating at a resurant, like crazy."

Clifford was eating so many food. Many people began staring at him in many ways. He said, "Man, this stuff taste good."

He continued to eat as fast as he can. He gobble and swallow a whole bunch of food.

Stalin said, "And that is the end of how I saw him being gluttony."

Hitler said, "I rest my case."

Clifford said, "Objection. I did not climb to the highest point of the building, or act mean to Cheri, or ate crazy."

Jesus said, "Do you have witness."

Daffodil said, "Yes, I call Jorge to the stand."

So Jorge went to the front of the court.

Daffodil said, "Jorge, can you tell the court in your own word what really happen on that day?"

Jorge said, "Sure Daffodil. You see, this morning Clifford was not on the top at the building, he was at the bottom at the basement helping the Sidarski children clean up. Then when Clifford saw Cheri, he didn't lust in front of her. He was just being a better boyfriend."

Clifford said, "Hey Cheri."

Cheri said, "Oh hi Clifford. What up?"

Clifford said, "Oh, I was just walking and I thought I pick this flower for you."

Cheri said, "Aw Clifford, that is so sweet. Thank you."

Cheri gave Clifford a kissed.

Jorge said, "Then later that night, Clifford went to the restaurant, but he didn't eat like a crazy animals, he was a gentle puppy."

Clifford said, "Daffodil, can you please pass me the ketchup?"

Daffodil said, "Sure Clifford."

Daffodil gave Clifford the ketchup.

Clifford said, "Thank you."

Jorge said, "So you see. That's what really happen."

Hitler said, "Objection. That's a lie I tell you."

Jesus said, "Hitler. Do you have proof that Jorge was lying?"

Hitler said, "Well no, but Jorge didn't have any proof either."

Daffodil said, "Then I call Clifford to the stand."

So Clifford went to the front of the court.

Daffodil said, "Okay Clifford. I want you to tell which person is telling the truth. Stalin or Jorge."

Clifford said, "Actually, Jorge is more honest. Stalin is way wrong."

Daffodil said, "I rest my case."

Jesus said, "Okay, it appeared to me that we have two stories. The story of the truth and the story of the lies. The only way to figure out who is telling the truth is to bring any witness to the court."

Hitler said, "And I first called Jack to the stand."

So Jack went to the front of the court.

Hitler said, "Okay Jack. Can you tell the whole court in your own word of how Clifford became envy toward you?"

Jack said, "Well, he wasn't a total envy, but he was pretty envy along with Jorge when I was building a sandcastle and they wanna beat me in it."

Hitler said, "And what happened at the end?"

Jack said, "Well, both of us lost and I couldn't even make my dream because of him."

The rest of the court gasped and Clifford said, "Daffodil, you gotta help me."

Daffodil said, "Don't worry Clifford. Jesus, I would like to call my first witness."

Jesus said, "Very well. Who shall it be?"

Daffodil said, "I call, Cheri to the stand."

So Cheri went to the front of the court.

Daffodil said, "Okay Cheri. Can you please tell the court in your own word why Clifford is the most trustworthy, kind, nice, handsome, and dependable boyfriend?"

Cheri said, "Well, Clifford is so sweet. I remember one time he saved me from those nasty Hyneas. It took bravery."

The crowds chattered.

Daffodil said, "Have you always depend on Clifford for anything."

Cheri said, "Of course. He is always there for me no matter what happened."

The crowds chattered again.

Daffodil said, "I rest my case."

Jesus said, "Hitler do you have any other witnesses?"

Hitler sighed and said, "No, but I do know that Clifford is still the worst puppy ever."

Daffodil said, "Hitler, you can't just blame Clifford for things he haven't done."

Hitler said, "Oh really. Do you have other witnesses?"

Daffodil said, "Well no, but neither do you."

Jesus said, "Enough. Now, since both stories were heard and both of you have tied, it up to the victim to decide weather he is guilty of himself or not."

Hitler said, "And I will call Clifford to the stand."

Clifford gasped.

Jorge said, "Don't worry Clifford. We got your back."

So Clifford went to the front of the court.

Hitler said, "Okay Clifford, I want you to tell us the truth about yourself. Can you handle it?"

Clifford said, "Yes I can."

Hitler said, "Is it true that you read Daffodil's diary?"

Clifford said, "Yes."

Hitler said, "Is it true that you Envy Norville when he was hurt and Emily Elizabeth had to take care of him?"

Clifford said, "Yes."

Hitler said, "And is it true that you sometime lied to your friends?"

Clifford said, "Yes, sometime."

The crowds gasped.

Hitler said, "I rest my case."

Jorge said, "Daffodil, what are we gonna do?"

Daffodil said, "I don't know what we can do Jorge."

Clifford was feeling scared. He knew that if he doesn't find out how to fix it, he will be guilty. He had an idea. He said, "Oh, I am trapped in the prosecution of my fellow friends. Oh that is a disaster. If only I can make myself feel better."

Hitler said, "Objection. Jesus, he is stalling."

Jesus said, "Now Hitler, Clifford had right to say what he want to say."

Clifford said, "Flo, Flo my dear kitty. Can you do something for me?"

Flo said, "Me."

Clifford said, "Yes, sing me a song of what you sang to those mice."

Flo said, "You mean, why not be happy now."

Clifford said, "Exactly."

Flo said, "But you hate that song."

Clifford said, "Yes, but I needed some time to think. Sing Flo, sing."

Flo said, "Heh. I usually sing this song to Clifford, whenever he get upset. Hit it."

Soon, the music started playing.

[Flo]  
When life isn't merry,  
A fresh bone to bury  
Can perk up your point of view.  
Those old favorite chew toys  
Or soft, squeaky, new toys  
Can brighten your outlook, too.  
A world of playthings waits for you, young man.  
You'll get to them all somehow.  
You know each treasure's bound to make you happy.  
So why not be happy now?  
The cupboard swings open,  
And like you were hopin',  
Your human brings out that can.  
She'll scoop it and chop it  
And probably top it  
With what's in the frying pan.  
You'll dig right in. There's never time to waste  
When it comes to tasty chow.  
And when you're full, you'll be completely happy.  
So why not be happy?  
Come on and try.  
Why not be happy now?  
You'll take so many walks  
And steal so many socks  
Catch every kind of rubber ball.  
Just think of having fun,  
And maybe when you're done,  
You'll find you're not so gloomy after all.  
Now me, I feel cheerful  
When I get an earful  
Of music or words of praise.  
There's water to guzzle  
And loved ones to nuzzle.  
Well, I could go on for days.  
Nothing makes my tail begin to wave  
Like a certain puppy's brave bow-wow.  
No other sound can make me quite as happy.

[Jesus]  
Why not be happy?

[Flo]  
Why not be happy?

[All]  
Why not be happy now?

Hitler said, "Enough. This had nothing to do with anything. If Clifford doesn't prove that he is a good puppy, then he is guilty."

Clifford said, "Look, what Hitler is saying is half true. I'm not always the best dependable puppy, but I am also helpful to others. For me, I still steal sometime, but not on purpose. I don't flirt, but I do like to find girls. Part of me like to sins, but the other part want me to be a hero."

Jesus said, "Wow, I never knew you meant that Clifford."

Clifford said, "Of course I do."

Hitler said, "Oh brother."

Jesus said, "Then it settle. I hereby declare that Clifford is not the worst puppy ever. Case dismissed."

Daffodil said, "Yes."

Jorge said, "We did it."

Hitler said, "Grr, you may have won this round puppy, but I'll be back. Come on boys."

So Hitler, Stalin, and Mussolini left. Daffodil and Jorge went toward Clifford.

Jorge said, "Wow Clifford, you did it."

Clifford said, "Yeah. Thanks for helping me."

Daffodil said, "You're welcome Clifford."

Clifford said, "You know, it had been a great day, except having to listen to Flo singing."

Flo said, "Ahem."

Clifford said, "Yikes."

Flo said, "How come when you are totally honest with me is when you are at your worst?"

Clifford said, "Uh."

Flo said, "Well, it my fault for being attracted to curious puppy."

Clifford said, "Well then, let get home."

So they all went back to the apartment.

The End.


End file.
